


Eleni Remembers

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleni reminisces about Nicolas's treatment under Les Innocents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleni Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words used: Luxury, Fashion, Erotic

It had taken hours to break him, even though we were well-practiced in the art. Our circle of torment buffeted him about with shouts and wails. Shoving and kicking at our captive, knocking him off his feet, righting him again, before we were even allowed to break his skin to taste him. We must always break the spirit first, as the submission must come from belief and not fear.   
  
We plundered his mind for something of value, possible weaknesses, but learned mostly of his rage at the unwanted luxury his blaspheming lover had lavished upon him, trying to buy his silence. When he seemed to dip out of consciousness, it was my duty to strike him hard across the face, to keep his mind open. I had wiped furiously at my tears as I watched the beautiful tapestry of memories of his happier times, scenes of sunlight cascading through the blasphemer's hair when they lay together as mortals, shrivel and grow dim. Nothing more to give us, he slipped to his knees, weakly reciting the Lord's Prayer finally, as we embraced him and opened his bruises with our fangs.  
  
And now he is ours, and we are his. My Nicolas shouts at our little troupe in a fashion very similar to the way we terrified him not so long ago.   
  
“This piece is  _erotic_.  _Tear_  his shirt open,  _quiver_  when Felix takes you in his arms, these are  _intimate_  gestures, damn you!”  
  
We are not skilled at tenderness. We are not well-practiced in the art.


End file.
